House of mystery
by abbie.heppenstall
Summary: Everyone has returned to anubis house then one night nina and amber are scared the life out of so they run outside but is everyone going to find out who and what has happened long story enjoy :-
1. Chapter 1

House of return

**You may have heard of me before well im back and writing my own season 3 and of course Nina will be in it its gonna be epic so get ready for an amazing story and REVIEW! XXX**

**Here we go ;D**

Ninas POV

The morning had come and I am so excited to be going back to anubis house and see all my friends which is of course everyone in anubis house :D im really looking forward to be seeing Amber and Fabian after all they are my best friends!

Fabians POV

We are all sat in the living room apart from Nina as she will be coming soon I really cant wait to see her after all she is my best friend. ''When does Nina get here Trudy'', Amber asked.

''OOO she will be here any time now'', Trudy replied.

'Yay'', Amber shouted.

Ninas POV

I heard Amber shout so I knew they were all in the living room Im so excited to go in there, here I go! I slowly opened the door then everyone looked at me and shouted my name, they all jumped up and hugged me then I smiled at Fabian nervously ''Hey'' , I smiled.''Hey he replied.

No ones POV

About half an hour later everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner but then Victor came in and everyone became silent.

''I see you have all arrived safely'', Victor mumbled'', '' There shall be no bad behaviour this term or they will be consequences. ''Nina my office please''

Ninas POV

I looked over at Victor I could tell he was angry at me but why, I havnt done anything.

Fabian looked over at me looking worried then I got up and walked up to his office then sat down.

''At the end of last term'', Victor began,'' you gave me a very special thing miss Martin and I want to no where you got it from.

'' Look Victor I think you no what happened in those tunnels when I was trapped under the tunnels your dad came to see, then after a few days he said he was leaving then gave me the ring and tolled me to give it you so I did''

''Well... it means a lot that ring to me, and I wouldn't be trying anything like that again this term or they will be serious action to be taken you got that''

''Yes Victor'', I rolled my eyes.

''Now get out'', Victor demanded, like he always does.

I ran downstairs into the dining room then sat down where everyone looked at me.

''You okay Nina'', Fabian whispered.

''Yeh im fine he just wanted to ask me where I got his fathers ring from thats all'', I made clear.

''Okay'', Fabian replied

A few hours later everyone was in their rooms but no one was ready for bed no one ever is even when victor dies his stupid routine.

''IT IS 10 0 CLOCK YOU ALL NO WHAT THAT MEANS YOU HAVE 5 MUINITS PROCICELY THEN I WANT TO BE ABLE TO HER A PIN...DROP''', Victor shouted

''Nothing ever changes me and Amber said at the same time then giggled''

''Hey Nina listen can you here that strange noise out on the girls landing'', Amber asked me.

''Yeh I can actually'', I replied looking a bit scared.

''Lets go check it out'', Amber suggested.

''Okay but make sure your quiet'', I tolled her.

We both slowly opened are bedroom door then walked out then peered over the corner then stood still.

Then all of a sudden the scariest dressed up person jumped in front of us in a black coat a mask really tall and screamed at us.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Me and Amber screamed

then we both looked at each other then screamed again ''RUNNNNNNN''

everyone was standing in the hallway looking at us in shock.

We ran downstairs as quick as we could then ran outside then BANG the door locked and everyone looked at each other in shock !

**If you guys liked that then review me on what you think if you dont then I wont update mwuhaha so make sure you do ! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

House of confuse?

**So this is the second chapter on my story didnt get no reviews last time so review or yanoo no more it happened to ma last story please I spend a lot of time on this story so please!  
Abit before it eneded...**

Ninas POV

'''Nina can you here that noise outside our door'', Amber asked.

''Yeh I can'', I replied with a worried face';.

''Lets go check it out'', Amber suggested.

''Okay. But be quiet''.

We both slowly opened the door then stepped out and looked around but there was nobody we both looked round the corner and stood still, then all of a sudden the freakiest persone dressed in black screamed in are faces

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH'' we both screamed then looked at each other then we screamed ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' everyone had heard us and was standing downstais

We ran as fast as we could, everyone staring then we ran outside.

Everyone looked at eachother in shock

No ones POV

Fabian looked so worried, Patricia's mouth was opened wide and everyones faces was just still.

Victor came charging down the stairs after hearing what he heard ''What is going on he shouted''.

''Nina and Amber just ran out of the door screamin'', Fabian answered.

''GET TO BED NOW I SHALL FIND THEM BED ALL OF YOU!'', Victor screamed at them all.

Everyone ran to there rooms.

Victor took a look outside with his torch but couldn't see them he thought he was getting tricked so he just went inside up to his office.

The morning had come and everyone was sat at breakfast apart from Nina and Amber.

Fabians POV

I was so worried now what had happened to them why arent they back yet have they been hurt omg everything is just washing through my head right now I really dont no what to do!.

''What happened last night'', Patricia asked

'' I dno but something must of made them do what they did'', Alfie replied.

''But victor said he looked for them but there not here'', I cried.

''Lets just go to school and hopefuly they will come back when where there'', Mara suggested.

We all went to school still really worried.

About 1 hour later

Nina or amber still wasnt anywhere to be seen havnt heard from any of them whats happened !

''Okay end of class', Mrs Andrews shouted''

we all went back to anubis house and sat around the table.

Everyone was talking.

No ones POV

everyone was gossiping on where they think they are then all of a sudden...

Nina and Amber walked in the room and everyone shut up and stared.

''NINA AMBER'',Everyone shouted.

''Where have you been VICTOR SHOUTED''

''Errrm'', Nina started, well last night me and Amber was talking in are rooms then we heard something out side of our room so we went to check...

Everyone stared ''Go on'', Victor demanded.

''Then this horrible person dressed in black jumped infront of us and screamed in our faces so we ran for it'', Nina finished.

''GET TO YOUR ROOMS YOU TOO NOW''.

Ninas POV

We both ran up to our rooms''.

''What was that weird thing last night Nina'',Amber asked me with a worried look.

''I really dont no'', but is it really hot in here'', I asked.

'Nina are you okay'', Amber asked.

'' I feel abit''

''NINA''

Ambers POV

Nina started acting really weird

''Nina are you okay''

Then she collapsed.

Fabians POV

I looked up as I heard the bang, what has happened !

**If you dont review no more if you do you will get all of the chapters :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 House of Bang

**Only one reviewed :o teanna_white.7 thank you for reviewing only one :( enjoy my story :D**

A bit before...

''NINA NINA WHATS WRONG''

Then all of a sudden Nina collapsed and made a huge bang on the floor.

Fabians POV

Everyone looked up! ''What was that'', I asked.

''Yeh what was that Patricia asked''

All of a sudden Amber came downstairs crying.

''OMG Amber whats happened'', Patricia asked.

''Its Nina'', shouted Amber.

''What'', I shouted. I ran upstairs and ran into Ninas room then saw her laying on the floor, I ran over to her and started shaking her ''Nina, Nina can you here me''.

''Amber what happened''!, I shouted.

''I really dont no first I was talking to her then she said she felt ill then she was on the floor'', A,ber cried.

''Nina''!, I shouted.

''Go get someone'', I demanded.

Amber ran to get Trudy

''Oh my lord what an earth has happened', trudy asked.

''She just collapsed'', Amber replied.

''Okay get me some hot water please'', trudy said.

''Amber ran downstairs.

''Whats happened'', Jarome asked''

''Oh nothing to worry about''.

No ones POV

Amber ran upstairs with the water to find nina in her bed looking pale then ever, what had gone on?

''Ok lets leave her to rest'', Trudy tolled Fabian and Amber.

Everyone left the room.

Ninas POV

I woke up feeling so sick in my bed and really warm I sat up everything was bleary I stood up holding on to the door for support, then I opened it up I heard people chatting in the living room

I walked downstairs and opened the door to go outside then closed it. I went over to the steps then sat down.

Ambers POV

''Im going to go check on nina'', I said

''okay'', everyone said.

I walked upstairs then opened up the door ''nina''

I looked over to the bed and she wasnt there.

''NINA'', I ran downstairs in the living room

''NINAS NOT THERE'', I shouted

''What do you mean shes not here'', Fabian asked me.

''Well I walked in are room then looked over to her bed and she wasnt there''!

''oh no'', Fabian mumbled.

Everyone looked around the house shouting ''Nina'' but we couldnt find her, where is she what if shes been kidnapped.

''Maybe shes gone to our secret hang out to yanoo chill' Patricia suggested.

Fabians POV

''Yeh maybe'', I agreed with patricia.

Me Amber Patricia and Amber went and opened the door then stepped out.

Then in sight I saw Nina!

I ran as fast as I could ''Nina''!

I got to her then hugged her, ''Nina what are you doing''!

''What''

''What are you doing out here''?

''Oh, I needed some fresh air''?

''Oh Nina dont do that again''

We turned around to walk home then the sight infront of us scared us to death...

**You want more then you no what you can do review if you dont then you dont get more please review it means alot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews you asked for more sooo... you can have more hope you enjoy and then review again :D**

A bit from last time...

''Well dont do it again''. Fabian said.

''Okay I wont lets go back''.

Then Fabian And Nina turned around to see someone that gave them a huge shock infront of them.

**Here it goes...**

Fabians POV

It was RUFUS ZEENO :O

''Well hello there you too little brats'', Rufus shouted.

''What do you want'', Nina asked.

''N'awwh I thought you would no by now, im the king of kidnapping when I want something.

''What!'', I shouted

Rufus got a pan then wacked it round are heads.

My eyes slowly opened up then looked around where was I?

Then I saw Nina on the floor too.

''Nina'' I shook her

''where are we'', Nina asked.

''I really don't n... I no exactly where we are... Rufus's barn!

''Great, now who's going to find us.

Then I heard a car pull up.

''Well I see you have both recovered from your bang on the head.

''Yeh thanks for asking, as your the one that hit us round the head with your silly pan in the first place'', Nina shouted

''DONT USE THAT TONE WITH ME SILLY GIRL''.

Then he smacked her round the face.

''DONT TOUCH HER'', I yelled.

''LET US GO'', I demanded.

''Not until I get the gem stone''

''Well go look for it then''.

''Yeh yeh your right'', he shouted.

Then he walked out the door then locked it up.

I ran over to Nina, ''Nina are you okay''.

''Errrm yeh im fine, she replied.

''Whats a gem stone'' I asked.

'' I really dont no but its probably something to do with him wanting to live forever'', Nina replied

Ambers POV

''Wheres Nina and Fabian'', I asked.

''They was outside'', Patricia replied.

''Yeh I thought they came back in'', I wondered.

''They have probably just gone for a little walk'', a romantic stroll'', Alfie suggested.

''Yeah your right'', I replied still worried.

''Wheres Nina and Fabian'', Victor shouted.

''Nina was ill so she went outside for some fresh air then Fabian went out and now there just having a bit of a walk thats all Victor'', Alfie replied.

''Dinner will be ready in 10'', Victor replied then walked of.

Ninas POV

''Where never going to get out of here are we'' I asked.

''No we will where Sibuna'', Fabian answered me looking pretty confident.

''Great Rufus is back '', I said.

''No here when Rufus comes in we run we just push him out the way then run for it'', Fabian Suggested.

''Ok worth a try''.

''Just came to check that you wasnt getting into any mischief''

''Fabian winked at me as to say now''

Fabian pushed Rufus then ran '' Nina hurry''

I tried to run but then Rufus grabbed me

''Run Fabian'', I shouted!

''I cant leave you''

''Just go'', ill be fine.

Then he ran of and I was all alone.

**Review if you want more its easy to do hehe!**


	5. Chapter 5

House of stupid

**Okay if your the first 3 to follow this story I will mention your name in the next chapter so review thank you ! Haha that rhymed okay whatever back to the story hehe here we goo...**

Abit before...

No ones POV

Fabian pushed Rufus then ran for it.

''Nina come on'', Fabian shouted

Nina tried to run but Rufus grabbed her

''Nina''!

''Run fabian'' Nina Shouted.

''No I cant leave you'

''Just do it ill be fine run''!

**Here we go :D**

Fabians POV

I ran as Nina tolled me to all the way to the house then into my room, wait what have I done! Ive left her there with Rufus how stupid am I, I punched the wall then Patricia Alfie and Amber came in.

''Hey whats rong Fabian'', Amber asked

''Are you okay'', Patricia asked.

''Dude'', Alfie asked.

''Ive done something really bad, and when I mean bad I mean really really bad'', I tolled them.

''What have you done'', Amber asked looking worried.

Remember when I ran up to Nina, well we was about to go back to the house then we turned around then Rufus was there'' I tolled them.

''Carry on'', Alfie said.

''Well then he hit us both round the head with a pan then took us to his barn, I had a plan that when he came him I pushed him over, so yeh I did that and I got out but then Nina got caught and she tolled me to run so I did now shes there !'', I tolled them.

''WHAT''!, All 3 of them said at the same time.

''Yeh tell me im an idiot'', I said.

''Well, Where breaking her out'', Alfie shouted, come on lets go!

We all ran and hid next to the barn.

''Okay Rufus's car is there'', I spotted.

''We need to wait till Rufus goes'', I suggested.

Then suddenly the door opened then rufus was holding onto nina walking up to there car

''Get of me'', Nina shouted.!

''Not a chance, maybe your silly boyfriend got away but your not.

Ninas POV

then I tried to push Rufus then run, he caught me then chucked me on the floor.

''You really think your going to get away that easy, well your rong!.

Fabians POV

im really getting angry now hes throwing her about!

''Your going to get up NOW and come with me'', I heard Rufus shout

''And what if I dont''! I heard Nina bravely say

''You dont want to know what will happen.

I could see Rufus getting angry at her as she bravely stood up to him

''He's going to take her'', Amber whispered.

''Lets home Nina thinks of something fast'', Patricia replied.

Rufus got his pan out again.

''What your going to hit me with that'', I heard Nina shout.

''Yep'', Rufus shouted.

Suddenly...

Nina picked snatched the pan then waked it round Rufus's head.

''WOAHHH!'' we al shouted with a shocked face, then Nina ran for it

''Nina'' We all tried to stop her from running but she didn't here, then she was out of sight...

**Okay remember what I said first 3 people to review I will mention so get reviewing :D**


	6. Chapter 6

House of surprise

**Okay before we start I did promise that the first 3 people will get a shout out but.. there is only 2 so I would like to give the first one out to /DancingQueen4Life101shes amazing thank you, and the 2****nd**** one to teanna_white_7 thanx :D**

**Here we go**

Abit before

No Ones POV

''Hes going to take her a way'', Amber whispered.

''Not if Nina thinks of something fast'',Patricia replied

''Hes going to hit her round the head with that pan again'' Fabian whispered

Suddenly...

Nina picked up the pan snatched it from him then waked it round his head.

''WOAHHH'', We all shouted.

Then Nina ran for it.

''NINA'', we all shouted but she didnt here, then she was out of sight.

**Enjoy :)**

''Now where has she gone''!, Amber shouted

''She has probably gone back to the house'', Alfie suggested.

''Lets go'', Fabian said.

Ninas POV

Yeah so I just knocked Rufus out with his pan, but where am I, im lost ive been running for 10 minutes! Okay so I thought Fabian would get some help cos he is my best friend. Maybe he did. Maybe they saw all of that, but where are they now, I started to retrace my steps then walk back to the house.

Fabians POV

I really hope she is in here, what she did was well brave, so proud of her.

We all ran inside looking for her

''She aint here'', Patricia sighed.

''But then where will she be'', Amber shouted

''What have I done'', I sighed.

''Look it isnt your fault'', patricia tolled me.

''It is, I left her =, then when she ran, we should of ran after her, now she could be anywhere with anyone'', I sighed.

''look theres no point of making up things yet'', Amber said.

''Supper is ready''trudy shouted.

We all walked to the table looking pretty miserable

''Wheres Nina?'' Trudy asked.

''Errm shes just gone with her gran for a bit she said she will be back soon'', Alfie lied.

I sighed

''Sibuna meeting, my room'', Amber tolled us

''Okay we all whispered''

All of us sibunas was in Nina and Ambers room, well without Nina :(

''Look, Where is she''!, I shouted.

''Fabian calm down'', Alfie said.

''How can we calm down, Nina is out there all alone in the dark and Rufus is out there too'', I explained.

We was all arguing then suddenly are door slammed open..

''NINA!'' we all shouted.

She was totally out of breath then she sat down on the floor with her back against the door

I ran up to her and bent down

''Never ever everrrrrr, have a run in with Rufus, he is fast'', Nina panted.

I hugged her

Ninas POV

So I go and sit up on my bed, I made it, finally I really thought he was going to kill me after what I did.

'' so you was really brave hitting Rufus with that pan Nina'', Amber tolled me

''What'', you was there, and you watched it happen.

''Amber'', Fabian shouted

''Its alright, Im of to get some water'' I opened the door

''Hello Nina''...

**oh ooooooo well I only mentioned that one persone ^ cos she only reviewed thank you :D you want more then review :D its not hard**


	7. Chapter 7

House of lives

**Hey everyone, im back with a new story, I looked at my views, wow so many! But only some review :( well atleast I dont keep you hanging I think I update every day :D so hope you enjoy !**

A bit before.

''Wait you was there'', Nina asked.

''Amber''!, Fabian shouted.

''it doesn't matter, I need a glass of water'', Nina said.

She opened the door

''Hello Nina''...

**Here we go :D**

Ninas POV.

I slammed the door really hard then turned around to the others.

''Nina what is it'', Fabian asked.

''Its Rufus Zeeno'', I shouted.

Rufus burst the door opened which knocked me out of the way.

''What do you think your doing'', Alfie shouted.

''Well, I want my gem stone and you all are going to get it me'', Rufus demanded.

''What do you want this gem stone for anyway''.

''Silly girl, I need it to live forever once I get that I can live forever.

''Rufus why dont you get it and stop asking us to get it, we dont want it or need it, so you no what, we dont get it''!, I shouted

''Woahh'', everyone said and stared at me.

''What did you just say to me'', Rufus asked me looking pretty angry.

''You must be pretty deaf an all if you didnt here that'', I tolled him.

''You cheeky little brat'', Rufus shouted.

''You cant hurt any of us Rufus because if you do then, victor is just across the hall he will here you so you might as well just give up and get it yourself!'' Patricia yelled.

''Quite as little bunch aren't you'', Rufus looked at us all.

''Yeh so why dont you just go and get the stupid thing yourself'' I shouted.

''I have had enough of your attitude young lade'' Rufus shouted then charged over to me.

He grabbed me then covered my mouth.

'Get of er'', Amber shouted.

''Leave her alone Fabian shouted.

''And why would I do that..''

I bit his hand soo hard.

''AHHHHHHHH'' Rufus screamed

then I ran out to victors office, ''Victor come quick rufus is in my bedroom get him quick!'' I shouted.

Victor ran to the bedroom but saw nothing.

''But he was here right here'', I explained.

Victor got his toothbrush out.

''I want to be able to see my face reflected in those toilets, do you here me miss Martin!'' Victor shouted.

''But victor''!, I shouted.

''BED ALL OF YOU'' He shouted.

I walked over to Amber

''You are so brave Nina do you no that, standing up to Rufus all the time'', Amber tolled me.

''Thanx Amber'', But im not sure this things over yet, Rufus hasn't got what he wants, and I don't think he will give up any time soon.'', I explained.

''Well lets not worry about that at this very moment Rufus has left we just need to be careful and carry something round with us in case he comes running round the corner'', Amber suggested.

''Yeh your right'', Best get some sleep now, im really tired'' I tolled her.

''Yeh Night Neens''

I walked over to my bed got in it after I had got changed then shut my eyes and fell asleep

**dream**

I am walking down the stairs to see victor and Rufus staring at me, ''find the gem stone, find the gem stone find the gem stone, they both chanted at me

''No NO NOOOOOOO'' I screamed...

**To be continued...**

**Hope you enjoyed it, review if you want me to update, thank you :D xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

House of dreams

**Thanx for your reviews your all so supportive, so you liked my last chapter so here I am again writing up another one, hope you enjoy and review again :)**

A bit before

**dream**

I was walking down the stairs to see Victor and Rufus staring at me.

''Find the gem stone, Find the gem stone, Find the gem stone'', they chanted.

''No No No''!

Me And Amber sat up screaming.

Then we stopped.

''Shared dreams huh'', I asked Amber

''Yep'', Amber tolled me.

We went downstairs to breakfast then I turned to Fabian as he tapped me,

''I had the weirdest dream'', he tolled me.

''Yeh victor and Rufus chanting for the gem stone''.

''Wait you had the same dream'', he asked me.

''Yeh I think we all did patricia buttered in.

''Well yeh apart from Jarome, Eddie, Joy and Mara the lucky ones!'', Amber whispered.

''Best get of to school then''

then we all went to school.

The day was going so slow, like you wouldn't believe, I just wanted school to end.

''Miss Martin, Miss Millington, Miss Williamson, Mr Rutter and Mr lewis please ''Victor said''

We all looked at each other

''Now'' Victor shouted.

We walked up to the house then in his office.

''So what's this about'', Alfie asked.

''I want to no what you was talking about yesterday about the Rufus talk.

''Errm Victor can I just remind you, I tried to tell you yesterday but instead you gave me a toothbrush to do all the toilets'', I tolled him.

Alfie laughed.

''Dont ever! Talk about him again, he is dead, so you cant worry, so don't even say his name IS THAT CLEAR'', Victor shouted.

''Yes Victor'', We all replied.

''Now get out'', he demanded

We all ran out.

''Okay now where going to search for that gem stone, Sibuna'', I tolled them all then lifted up my right hand then placed it up by my eye

''Sibuna they all said''

This weird, goofy bad looking girl stood at the bottom of our stares.

''Errm, who are you?'', Patricia asked.

''Mind your own read head'', she shouted.

''What did you just say to me'', Patricia shouted.

''You heard now wheres Victor'', she asked.

I started to walk downstairs to the kitchen, to leave patricia to tell her, as she has already started to talk to her.

Then she stuck her hand out to block me

''Excuse me'', I asked, can I get past.

''N'awwh so polite in this house, so why did I get moved into it, I wonder.

''WHAT'', we all shouted.

''Yeh I got moved here, so show me victors office'', she demanded,

''Top of the stairs'', I showed her, then she marched up there.

''Who is she'', Amber asked.

'' I don't no patricia answered, but im pretty sure she wont be making any friends here''

At the dinner table

Everyone talking then suddenly the girl came in.

''Where do I sit'' , she asked,

''Well there kinda isn't any room'', I tolled her.

''Yeh well them make room'', she demanded.

''Who the hell are you'', Jarome asked.

''I'm Tilly''

''Silly Tilly'', Alfie chuckled

''Shut it'', or else.

''N'awwh silly's getting mad.

She grabbed a chair then sat down and started to eat the food.

''So where you sleeping''? Amber asked

''in the attic'', she replied.

''cool Amber replied.

A few hours later

Me and the rest of Sibuna was in our bedroom.

''Hey has anyone seen my locket'', I asked.

''No'', where did you have it last'', Amber asked.

''right on my bed'', I tolled them.

''Well the only person that was up here was that tilly.

''Okay, me Amber and Fabian will go up there you go downstairs and act normal.

''Okay''.

Up in the attic

''So it looks like shes made her self at home'', Fabian said as he looked around.

''I got it'', I shouted.

''Wait she's coming'', Fabian whispered

''Hide''!

Amber and Fabian ran in the curtain, I tried to follow but it was too late she had caught me...

**oh oooo whats gonna happen, whos this newby well you want to fins out more review and I shall have the next chapter up soon, review!, hope you enjoyed :D**


	9. Chapter 9

House of steal

**Ahh im so sorry, its a late one I was at cinema In morning then ma grandmas till 11 pm so im sorry ill stay up and write up 2 hope you enjoy :) AND REVIEW :D**

A bit before No ones POV...

''I got it'', Nina shouted.

''Wait, someones coming''

''Hide'', they all shouted.

Fabian and Amber managed to hide in the corner, Nina was about to go in then the door slammed open, it was too late she had been caught...

Here we go Enjoy :)

Fabians POV

oh ooo great now whats going to happen shes been caught and silly tilly doesn't look too imprest oh no!

Ninas POV

She was staring at me with her beady eyes what is she going to do!

''What are you doing in my room'!', Tilly shouted.

''Errm well you kinda took my neclace so I came to get it'', I explained.

''Give me that'', she yelled.

''I don't think so, thats mine not yours.

''I found it, finders keepers loosers weapers'', she looked at me laughing.

''Well you chant like a silly baby, but your not having it, its mine not yours'', I shouted.

''GIVE IT ME'', she yelped and screamed.

She grabbed me and pushed me to the door.

''Get of me'', I shouted.

''What are we going to do'', Amber whispered.

''Well we, we cant go out there she will kill us'', Fabian answered.

''Yeh but if we dont go out there Nina will be killed'',Amber tolled him.

''Just wait'', Fabian said.

''Give me that locket'', She demanded

''Look I dont want any trouble a special person gave me that, its mine and your not having it so just leave me alone'', I shouted.

''Your not going anywhere until I get what I want, I always get what I want'', she demanded.

''are you thick in the head, I have tolled you plenty of times you are not having it'', I shouted.

''And I have tolled you, I always get what I want'', She looked at me with her ugly face

I opened the door and tried to run but she grabbed my arm

''Let go of me'', I shouted

''Okay''

She dropped me

''Ahhhhhh''

I rolled down the stairs then everything blacked out...

N'awwh ill go get someone shall I'', she skipped of.

Fabians POV

I ran out of the curtain then down the steps to find Nina there

''Nina'' I shouted.

''Nina'', Amber shouted.

Her eyes started to slowly open.

-She gets up-

''Nina are you alright'',I asked.

She looked at us both weirdly then ran of

''Nina''?

Me and Amber ran after her

Ninas POV

I ran over to Tilly in the living room with everyone sitting

I grabbed onto her hair then started ragging her about.

''Oiii get of me you silly idiot'',She shouted.

''You pushed me down the stairs and you steal my locket'', I shouted

I Stepped away then we faced eachother

Fabians POV

''Nina'', me and Amber shouted.

''Yeah'', she answered.

''You have just been pushed down some stairs, are you alright'', I asked.

''No Im not cos she has stolen my locket and I want it back.

Ninas POV

I turned around then she slapped me across my face.

''I looked at her holding my cheek''

''Oii'', Fabian shouted.

I jumped on her then we was on the floor slapping and fighting..

**Random? What do you think, sorry the next chapter will be better, I kinda rushed this one because I want to give you another one before I go to sleep review pleaseeeeee**


	10. Chapter 10

House of Finding

**Thanx Y'all for your reviews, got some ideas of someone which is great, yes there was Drama in it in the last Chapter, but we cant have a story without drama right? Anyway Enjoy:)**

A bit before...

Tilly slapped Nina across the face

Nina looked at her while holding her cheek.

''Oii'', Fabian shouted''

Then they both started to fight on the floor.

No ones POV

''Get of my hair'', Nina shouted.

''You started it'', Tilly shouted.

''And im ending it...'', Victor shouted at the top of his voice.

''Get up NOW'', He was fuming.

Nina and Tilly stood up then looked at Victor.

''You haven't been in this house for a day, and your causing trouble already'' Tilly shouted, explain Nina''

''Well I noticed that my locked on my bed had been taken, and the only person that was up here was Tilly so I went up stairs. On my own to get it, then Tilly pushed me down the stairs then ran of so I came here to talk she slapped me then this all started'', She explained and made sure that Amber And Fabian wouldn't get into trouble by saying it was only her that went up there.

''Tilly my office now, the rest of you DINNER'',Victor shouted.

He walked away with Tilly.

Ninas POV

''Nina are you okay'', Fabian asked me.

''Yes I think so, well I got my locket back so yes I'm fine'', I replied.

''That was awesome, You was awesome'', Alfie shouted.

''Thanks, but I didn't really want that to happen'', I tolled them all.

''What did she do to you anyway'', Patricia asked me.

''Well I went up to her room to get her locket then I went to run out the door and I tolled her to get of me so she did then pushed me down the stairs, but I'm okay'', I said.

''Who is this chick anyway she has just randomly come in to are home charging orders at us, pushing people down the stairs, stealing, and being cheeky'', Jerome asked.

''I don't know but she isn't going to be making any friends by doing what she is doing'', Mara tolled everyone.

''Unless you get soft and make friends with her'', Alfie laughed.

Mara rolled her eyes.

Amber whispered to me ''Sibuna meeting in the usual place''

about half an hour later all the Sibuna gang was in the meeting place.

''What if This Tilly girl is working for Rufus Zeeno'', Alfie suggested.

''Well if she is we need to find that gem stone now more then ever'', Fabian said.

''Yeh your right'', I agreed, but what if it isn't In the house'', I asked.

''But it must be, there isn't anywhere else it could be'', Amber asked.

''We will start to look tomorrow'', it's late lets get back'', Fabian tolled everyone

''But what if we never find it'', Patricia sighed.

''We will because we are Sibuna'', I said looking confident.

All of a sudden I could here voices in my head they said ''The trees''

''What did you say'', I asked looking confused.

''Nothing'', They all replied looking confused too.

''Lets go back inside'' everyone said.

Fabians POV

I ran up to Nina as everyone was in front of us.

''Hey Nina, so you was really brave today standing up for yourself'', I tolled her.

''Thanks, I'm pretty sure you would do the same for someone'', Nina smiled.

''Yes your right, I would do it for you'', then I smiled back at her.

We got back to the house and went in Nina and Ambers room

We all started to talk then all of a sudden...

The house started to shake really fast... Everyone looked at each other in horror

**I took some of your advice, and only had two point of views in there, because someone said it was confusing, and I like to take advice Please Review I put a lot of my time in to do this story Thank you :) xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

House of Stone

**You guys are amazing thanks for your reviews and because your amazing I'm going to upload a few more today or moreeeeee :) Enjoy :)**

A bit before...

After dinner all of the Sibuna gang went up to Nina and Ambers room.

''So we are looking for this gem stone'', Alfie asked.

''Well yes unless you want to be grabbed then snatched away to Rufus's creepy Barn'', Amber replied.

''What's that noise''.

Then all of a sudden the house started shaking...

**Here we go :)**

''What's happening'', Amber shouted.

''The house is shaking, what do you think is happening, Alfie said sarcasticly.

''Nina'', do you no what this is.

''Well earlier... I heard voices saying trees!, what if the gem stone is out in the woods'', Nina said.

''Yeah lets check it, if we get out alive'', Alfie said.

All of a sudden it stopped.

Ninas POV

''What was that about'', I asked

''I don't no but it was really scary'', Amber was scared.

I hugged Amber ''Well where okay its stopped'''

''Yeah but what if it happens again'', Patricia asked.

''dnoo'', Lets just hope it doesn't come back'', Fabian replied.

Tilly came walking in

''Errm your supposed to Knock'', Patricia said.

''Errm since when did you become my mother'', She shouted.

''I want to say im sorry for Nicking your Locket Nina, well I was actually borrowing it, for someone'' She said.

''Well now you have said it you can go'', Fabian shouted.

She walked away

''Don't you think that was weird, what if she is working for, you no who'', Alfie asked.

''Well we need to get looking for that gem stone now then'', Fabian tolled us all.

''Yes lets go'', Amber said.

A few minutes later and we was in a sacred meeting place looking around then I heard a voice again

''Look below'', it said.

''Look below'', I repeated

''What'', Everyone looked confused.

''Someone is telling me inside my head to look below'', I said.

''Well whats that over there'', Amber pointed to the floor, it looks like something has been in there it looks like a leather or summing''

''Shall I pull it'', I asked.

''Ill help'', Asked Amber.

''Wait what do you think will happen if you pull it'', Alfie asked.

''How are they supposed to no Alfie'', Patricia laughed.

''Well someone like Rufus could of put it there as a trap'', Alfie replied.

''Well lets hope nothing like that happens shall we'', Amber said.

''When you pull it, try and be careful both of you'', Fabian looked worried.

''Dont worry Fabian'', Amber replied.

''Yeah im sure it will be okay'', I replied back.

''Okay'', Fabian said.

Fabian Patricia and Alfie stood in a row behind us

''You ready'', I asked Amber

''Ready'', she replied.

We both grabbed onto the leather then pulled it.

We heard a few noises

''See I tolled you we would be o...''

The floor started to shake

Then Me and Amber fell down a whole

''Ahhhhhhh''

''Nina Amber'', All of them shouted...

**Hey hope you enjoyed that Please Review, means a lot love you guys thank you ! xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

House of Traps

**I will update another two today one now and one before I go to sleep, because your reviews really make me smile :D hope you enjoy.**

A bit before...

''Are you ready'', Nina asked Amber.

''Ready'', Amber replied

They both polled the leather.

''See I tolled you nothing would h...'',Nina stopped.

The floor started to shake.

Then all of a sudden Nina and Amber fell down the whole.

''Ahhhhh'', they screamed

''Nina Amber'', they all shouted.

Then they all looked at each other in shock.

**Here we go :)**

Fabians POV

Omg where have they gone, I could see down the whole but it was a long way down.

''Nina Amber can you here us'', We all shouted.''

''Nooo'', Patricia shouted.

I cried in my arms.

Alfie shouted once more.

''In the Bushes''

I turned around because I heard a voice saying in the bushes.

Its a clue!

I looked in the bushes then I could see a door.

''Hey guys come over here its a door, I can see steps going down, what if it leads us where Nina and Amber are'', I suggested.

''Try and open it'', Alfie said

Ninas POV

My eyes started to slowly open then I looked around.

''Amber''!, I shouted.

''Im okay'', she answered

''Hey''!, Me and Amber shouted up the whole.

''Can you here us'',

No answer.

Fabians POV

All of a sudden this face popped up at the door ''Find the gem stone, and they shall be released'.

We looked at each other, ''What if we never find it, they will be stuck forever'', Alfie shouted.

''Well they must be okay, otherwise why would the dude say they will be released'', Patricia said.

''Yes but we have to get it now, because we cant find them to give them anything, they will starve''i added.

''Whats that shiny thing over there under the bushes'',Alfie asked.

''It looks like like a GEM STONE'', I shouted then ran over to it.

''It is a gem stone we have found it, how easy was that'', I laughed

''come on then we need to give it to him with his face at the door'', patricia ran over to the door.

''Place it in'', the dude said

''Fabian put in the gem stone, then the door opened.

''Then he took the gem stone out'', then ran down the steps.

Ninas POV

''can you here someone coming'', Amber asked.

''Yeh I can'', I replied.

Me and Amber stood up.

''Nina Amber can you here me'', I heard Fabian say then the door opened.

''Ahhhh'', Amber screamed then ran up to fabian then alfie.

I ran and hugged Fabian

''Okay you was right I shouldn't of pulled that thing'', I laughed

''Haha'', they all laughed.

We was all about to go In the house then tilly was there standing

''I hear you have something very special of what I need, and my little friend then the person walked and stepped next to her

''Hello''...

**Who is she working for, find out in the next chapter pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

House of gem

**Thank you DancingQueen4Life101 your reviews are amazing and so are you I promised I would update before I sleep and im writing at 12:45am I should be sleeping :o but I wold rather make you all happy and update now, I hope you enjoy**

Abit befoee...

They went to go into the anubis house but then Tilly stood in there way.

''I think you have something special of mine and my little friend'', she laughed.

Then her friend came stood next to her.

''Hello''

**Here we go :)**

Alfies POV

omg it was... Rufus Zeeno!, she was working for him, thats why she is so horrible to us, that little, I could kill her.

''Yeh before you kidnap us we have what you wanted'', Fabian quickly said.

''What you have the gem stone'', He asked.

''Yeah we do, and if we give it you, you leave us alone yeah'', Nina replied.

''Thats right, so where is it'', He asked.

''Here'', Fabian handed it over to him.

''Now you have your gem stone, you leave us all alone'', I made sure he knew.

''Yeah yeah whateva, Thanx for your assistance Tilly, I wont be needing you any more.'',Rufus said.

''You was working for Rufus'', I shouted.

''Yes Alfie, least you got that right'', Tilly replied.

''Dont pick on Alfie, he hasn't done anything to you'', Amber yelled.

''Shut it blonde'',Tilly shouted back.

''Hey''!, I heard Nina shout.

''You have got what you want so go '', then she walked in.

''Okay now he has his gem stone now what'', Patricia asked.

''Well it wasn't hard to find'', I laughed.

''What are you laughing at'', Tilly came in.

''Where just laughing, it's what we do, cos where not moody like you who steals, pushes people down stairs'', Fabian shouted.

''N'awwh you still going on about that, heard you was a big nerd'', she laughed

''Err,. You wanna shut up or else I will shut your mouth for you'', Patricia stepped in.

''Whatever, im of to go get some food later'', she walked of.

''I hate her so much'', they all said at the same time.

''Look now where free'',Nina said.

''Yeah too right now I can get my beauty sleep'', Amber replied.

We all laughed.

''Why arent you in bed'', Victor shouted.

''Going victor'', we shouted.

We all ran up in to are rooms

Ambers POV

''So we was pretty brave today weren't we Neens'', I asked.

''We sure was, falling from that height and not getting scared'', She replied.

''I was really scared'', We both said at the same time then we hugged.

''It is 10 o clock you all no what that means you have 5 minutes precisely then I want to be able to here a pin... drop'',

''When will he ever stop doing that'', I laughed.

''Knowing Victor probably never'', Nina laughed back.

We got into are beds

**Dream**

Nina's POV

I am walking down the stairs ''Sarah are you there''

Sarah came.

''Its not over yet chosen one, you cant let Rufus take the gem stone, it will explode the whole school, find it take it and keep it''...

**Just had a huge idea for when it comes to the end of the story, its going to be epic so review pleaseeeee xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

House of worry

**ThankYou all for your reviews you are all amazing, if you have twitter add me at NathaliaMyWorld enjoy the chapter, and review xxxxxx**

A bit before...

**Dream**

Nina was walking down the stairs ''Sarah are you there''.

She appeared.

''Its not over yet chosen one, you need to get the gem stone of Rufus, dont let him have it, if you do something tragic will happen to the school, and maybe you, find it keep it, keep it safe.

Ninas POV

I gasped then sat up.

''Just a dream'', I whispered to myself.

''Find it''

I gasped again ''What''

A few minutes later and we was all around the table.

''Hey, are you okay'', Fabian asked me.

''Yeah its just, something really weird happened to me last night'', I replied.

''What happened'', He asked me.

''I dreamt about Sarah and she said, I cant let Rufus have the gem because something tragic will happen to the school and maybe me'', I tolled him.

''What'',!, Fabian whispered.

''Yeah that's what I was like, now I don't no what to do'', I sighed.

Patricia came marching in

She picked up the Milk and orange juice then poured it all over Tilly.

Everyone gasped and a few laughed.

''That's for messing up my room, going through all my clothes, get your own stuff'', Patricia shouted then walked of.

''What are you all staring at'', Tilly shouted.

''Someone that we all think should go up and change there clothes, and maybe take a wash'', Eddie laughed.

Everyone laughed.

''Well yeah, watch this''

She went over to the kitchen got some more orange

''Hrrrrm I wonder what im going to do with this, maybe...''

Then she a lot over Eddie then Alfie and Jerome.

''You no you are mental'', Jerome shouted.

''True I think you might have to go to a care home, as you have anger problems'', Alfie laughed.

''Shut it you pair of looses'', then she stormed of.

A few hours later at the school.

''So what we going to do'', Fabian asked.

''Im going to go get that gem of Rufus'',I tolled him.

''Not on your own your not'', He smiled.

I smiled back at him.

1 hour later

''Lets go'', Fabian whispered.

We ran over to the barn.

''His car is there'', I whispered

'Come on lets go get a closer look on what he is doing'', Fabian suggested

''Look he is there'', the gem must be in the safe'', I whispered.

''Yes,'', Fabian replied.

Rufus went out then into his car

''Lets go'', Fabian ran.

We was both in the barn, then Fabian broke into the safe.

''Its not there'', Fabian sighed.

''Now what'', I shouted.

''Wait, he must have taken it now, he is going to use that now, you can only use it at sundown, and the sun is going down'', Fabian shouted.

''What have we done'', I whispered...

To be continued...

**Hope you all enjoyed the story, please review Thank you ! xxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

House of scarce

**Hey im back with another chapter, and ive got amazing ideas for the last chapter, well you wont get it if you dont review so review ! Enjoy!  
**

A bit before.

''Its not there'', Nina shouted.

''Wait, Rufus has taken it, because he can only use it at sun down, and the sun is going down'', Fabian explained.

''What have we done'', Nina looked shocked.

**Here we go!**

Ninas POV

''Look we have to get it, because if Rufus uses that, its probably me that will be dead'', I shouted.

''What, please dont say that Nina, we have to get it back, I cant loose you'', Fabian admitted.

I sighed then me and Fabian hugged.

''Lets go get it'', Fabian ran.

Then I ran after him.

''Okay looks like he is heading of back to the school'', Fabian looked.

''Yeah let's go'', We both ran all the way to the school, we saw Rufus go into sweeties office.

''Okay he must be doing it now, because everyone is in the school'', Fabian said.

''Stay here im of to listen in the whole thing in the girls bathroom'', I ran.

''Im going to break this into pieces then put it in the elixer'', Rufus shouted.

''Then what'', Sweetie asked.

''Then one will die, the chosen one most probably, and your lovely school too'', Rufus laughed.

''No'', Sweetie shouted.

''Oh yes'', Rufus laughed again.

I placed the tile back on then ran out then started gasping.

''Nina are you okay, what did you hear'', Fabian asked me.

''All I no is that Rufus is going to mash the stone put it in his elixer its going to kill me and the school will end up burning down or something'', I replied struggling to breathe.

''What no, this can't be happening we have to stop him'', Fabian shouted.

''Quick he is coming back out'', Hide!'', Nina shouted.

Fabian ran to the other side of the school and I hid over into the Girls bathroom

''Hello Nina''

I looked behind me.

''Joy'', I shouted.

''Look when I wrote that horrible thing about you last term, I meant everything, I hoped you took the hint and go, but oh no, you just keep ruining everything, you took my Fabes of me'', Joy tolled me.

''Look Joy you really need to get over the fact that, you and Fabian was never actually dating'', I replied.

''No but we would of if you didn't come and stick your nose into are business'', Joy shouted.

''Look, no need to get jealous, me and Fabian split up, if he liked you, he would of asked you out, but he didn't get over it joy, And leave me be'', I shouted.

''Okay fine'', she smiled then walked out.

What's Wrong with that girl, I thought to myself.

I heard Rufus again storm back into Sweeties office then I took the tile of again, and listened.

''And you no in 30 minutes everything will be ruined'', Rufus shouted.

''Why are you doing this Rufus'', Sweetie asked.

''Because of all those years you backed me out of your gang and replaced me with other people to find the elixer, so now I have found the last thing to put in it, eternity shall be mine''. Rufus laughed.

I placed the tile back on and took a deep breathe, I was so scared on what was going to happen to everything, Sarah warned me, and I fail to do what she asks me, I am a total fail I just need to get out of here.

I walked over to the door and went to open it

It wouldn't open, it was locked

I couldn't get out, now what am I going to do I gasped...

**Well I all hoped you liked that chapter, yes where getting to the end but theres a load more coming review me please! xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

House of listening

**Hey guys. Thank you for the review well the 1 getting to the end now I think they will be two more, and really the last one will be so awesome :D I hope you enjoy xxx**

A bit before...

Nina heard Rufus going back into Sweeties office.

''In 30 minutes everything shall be over but eternity will be mine'', Rufus laughed.

Nina put the tile back on then went to walk over to the door, the door wouldn't open, joy locked it.

''Now what am I going to do'', she said to her self.

Joys POV

Haha now she can't get out, I just got to find my Fabes now, and she wont be in the way of anything!  
Yes he is over there.

''Hi Fabes'', I hugged him.

''Err hi'', Fabian Replied.

''So Nina is gone we can get back to normal'', I asked.

''Wait, what do you mean she has gone'', Fabian shouted.

''Well not gone gone, shes just not with you like she always is, now we can spend time together''

''Joy get this, where never going to be dating, where just friends, I like Nina I have done since she came, and I always will, she may not want to get back together with me but im not letting go so get that into your head and just leave me alone Joy'', He shouted then walked of.

''Aghhhhh'', thats it, shes going to pay!

Ninas POV.

''Let me out''!, I shouted, no one could here me, now what if Rufus does something im trapped!

I took the tile back of again then listened to what they was saying.

''10 minutes left of your lovely school Eric'', Rufus laughed.

''your just pure evil that is exactly why we got you to leave are group now your just a nasty man that loves to kidnap children, kill people and burn down schools'', Sweetie shouted.

''Thats right, you know me pretty well thene Eric sweet'', Rufus sniggered.

I placed the tile back on.

''10 minutes and the school get burned down, no I got to get out of here!.

Fabians POV

Where the heck is Nina I cant find her, she cant of been with Rufus because he is still talking to Mr sweet!, great!

Then I saw everyone going into the school from anubis house.

''Where you guys going'', I asked.

''Into school'', Jerome replied.

''What at this time'', I asked.

''Yeah the heating in the house has gone down, its freezing so Victor is sorting it out and we have to come here for a bit'', Mara explained.

''Oh okay'', then they all walked in.

oh my god everyone is in there and Rufus is going to burn the whole school down, and I cant find Nina anywhere! Where is she!

Ninas POV

Great now im going to be killed like Sarah said, im terrible my life ends and I haven't even done anything with my life yet, its just going to be over like that!

I went and took another look, I lifted the tile of then listened.

''You ready Eric, its time, say bye bye to your delightful school, its a bit cold don't you think, haha well it wont be in a minute bye Eric. Then Rufus walked out the door...

**Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be the FINAL! but I will be making up other HOA stories so keep searching my name, next chapter is the FINAL, REVIEW! xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

House of Life or Death

Hey sorry I haven't done it early today but I broke my computer: / and I couldn't get holed of one so I hope you enjoy, last chapter!

Ninas POV

''Let me out'', I screamed.

I banged on the door but no one could here me.

'' Help Help me please'', I yelled.

Fabians POV

I looked outside for her but I still couldn't find her, where an earth is she then all of a sudden I heard this massive bang from behind me.

I turned around and the school was on fire!

Ninas POV

I screamed, there was a huge bang, oh no Rufus!

I heard people from the anubis house screaming

''Get out'', Sweetie shouted.

Fabians POV

I saw everyone coming out. But not Nina, shes in there!

''Jerome have you seen Nina'', I asked.

''No sorry'', he replied.

''Amber have you seen nina'', I asked

''No I thought she was with you'', she replied.

''I think shes in there'', I shouted.

''Fabian don't do anything stupid', amber shouted.

Then I looked over to the school, then I ran in there.

''Fabian everyone shouted''

''Nina Nina can you hear me'', I shouted.

Ninas POV

I heard Fabian shout.

''Fabian help me'', I shouted, then everything started to go bleary I was coughing, then all of a sudden, everything blacked out.

Fabians POV

''Nina where are you'', I looked everywhere, I was coughing like mad.

Where was she last, wait she was in the girls toilets with… wait joy must have locked her in there she was in there with her and joy said she has gone I need to get there fast

I moved as quick as I could.

Then I saw the girls toilets.

''Nina can you hear me''.

I looked through the little window then I saw her laying on the floor.

''Nina'', I shouted.

''Just hang in there Im going to get you out.

I kicked the door, then I kicked again. Then it started to loosen.

Then I kicked it one last time then it opened.

I ran over to her.

''Nina'', I shouted.

I picked her up then I ran, I got outside then placed her on the floor.

''Help me someone''.

A doctor came over to her then did mouth to mouth and tried to get her awake by giving her oxygen.

Then suddenly she started coughing

''Nina'', I shouted.

''Fabian she replied.

''Your going to be fine'', I tolled her.

They put her into an Ambulance.

The fire men had arrived and was putting out the fire.

Then I saw them bring out Rufus, he Is dead, I was shocked!

A few days later.

Nina had come home and it was the night of the prom.

Nina came in and everyone hugged her then she came to me

''Fabian you saved me.

''Yeah I did'', I replied.

She hugged me then she let go.

Then we both kissed.

''Yaay'', Amber shouted.

''Haha''

''I love you Fabian rutter''

''I love you Nina Martin''…

Aggggh its finished thank you all for giving me support through writing it, im going to be writing more when I get a laptop your all amazing and I hope you enjoyed it Byeeeee

From

Abbie xxx


End file.
